<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>车1,2020.1.22 by antithese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370485">车1,2020.1.22</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antithese/pseuds/antithese'>antithese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, PWP, 骨科年上</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antithese/pseuds/antithese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哥哥宣安安进宫过年被拒，遂亲自上门以振王法(。)伪abo私设。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>常青/安溯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>车1,2020.1.22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>常青把自己一点一点楔进去。</p><p>      陨星的亲王在他怀里抖得厉害，缩成一团小动物。甜香在空气里舒展着，像花伸摊花瓣，直至浓烈到呛人的地步。但即便如此，安溯也不发一言。</p><p>      他通常都是这样安静。他们都是。</p><p>      常青将鼻尖贴在法师的脖颈处嗅了嗅。他实在偏爱这种香甜，迄今没有任何一种熏香与之相仿。</p><p>      他停下来。</p><p>      “你还好吗?”</p><p>      安溯的吐息打在他皮肤上。半晌，法师轻声道：“...别动。等一等。”</p><p>      于是蛇群的皇帝便静滞。他有些微烦躁，察觉到自己应该一开始就从背后行事，以便此刻亲吻法师的脖颈。他喜欢那方皮肤，白皙而光滑，平素隐没在长发下;稍经舔吻，就会泛起瑰丽的浅红。腺体就藏在那儿，成熟而饱满，经得起尖牙的反复穿刺。他可以咬进去，然后更甜美的味道会泛起来;他怀中的身体将更柔软，更潮湿，更快的向他敞开，予取予求。</p><p>      一向是这样。</p><p>      “你在想什么乱七八糟的东西? !”他听见安溯愤愤而压抑的抱怨，“不是叫你别动——！”</p><p>      “我想怎样就怎样。”常青沉声道，“又跟我顶嘴？”</p><p>      “我顶嘴？我不跟你顶嘴你就敢什么都不准备直接硬上，能把我们两个都—— "这句话的末尾飞出去，成为一声柔腻的低吟。群蛇之主愉悦地挺身向前，紧跟着逼出第二声。他怀里安溯恨恨地咬了嘴唇，常青说:“多少年前的事。我们明明熟悉很久了。”<br/>
他揶揄道: “你还没习惯吗？我都等烦了。才几日没见，至于生疏成这样？要真是如此，我看，可得多同你练练才是。”</p><p>      安溯不答，在他肩上狠狠拧了一把。</p><p>      常青于是动起来。他们太熟悉彼此了：湿热的内里拥着他，蠕吮缠绵，像蚌肉拥着沙砾，只代用层叠的快感孕育出那一瞬极乐。他们很快各交出一次，法师的液体落在他们腿间，又很快被肌肤间的厮磨晕开。常青丟在里面，但他们都知道，这甜点全然不能满足情期的渴求。</p><p>      安溯仰起头，不由分说找皇帝讨去- -个潮湿的吻。常青可以感到那具身体在软化，在最初的预热后，他的亲王已经充分准备投入一场令人难以启齿的交流。</p><p>      “趴下。"蛇群之主嘶声道。</p><p>      他的兄弟瞪了他一眼， 但乖乖从他身上滑下云，像条真正的蛇那样。皇帝抚过蛇的脊骨，享受掌心下的每一丝战栗。</p><p>      他恢复了精神，于是将物什贴着法师的脸颊蹭寸，留下泅湿的水痕。亲王碧色的眸子里也氤氲着雾。这漂亮而纤细的男人偏了偏头，伸手扶住那,将唇贴着侧身吻过，予他一抹挑衅的笑。</p><p>      那神情让常青感到自己被灼烧。</p><p>      “还能做得更好么? "蛇主问。他把手指插进幼弟发间，察觉那里已被薄汗濡湿。</p><p>      他猝然将皇帝的东西裹进嘴里。正如他常宣称的那样——一个法师——他的舌头非常灵活，咽喉也很有耐性;虽然后者让这种交媾少了些许不可控的趣味。常青在服侍中眯起眼睛。深入的冲动要更难抑制些，但他一向很有耐心。他们都如此。</p><p>      无关紧要的事；比如蜘蛛，比如宫廷中的传闻，比如一些常素不可宣之于口的幻想。在这样一个场景下，它们都是可以被谈论的。</p><p>      安溯没有用声音回答。但他点了点头。蛇主确信自己将他填得很满，以至于法师两颊甚至泛起缺氧的潮红。</p><p>      “你可以缓一缓再继续。”他不带什么恶意地说——完全是出于体贴。但当安溯真的吐出时，他仍旧感到轻细的恼怒。为什么他的弟弟不能好好练习一下技巧？</p><p>      这个问题被问出去。不出意料的，法师嗤之以鼻。</p><p>      “我有更 重要 的事值得练习，陛下。”他抱怨道，“如果您想要一个经验丰富的情人，为什么不去看看他们为您挑选的那些——男性和女性？您总能从中找到合意的。他们所有人都会愿意对着木头练到您满意为止！”</p><p>      常青听到了这段话，但没有理解它。他着迷于法师唇角的水渍。诚恳的说，亲王的唇色并不好看，仿如略显干枯的花瓣，又蒙上一层灰霜。但那又有什么关系呢？他留下的痕迹就挂在那儿，和奇妙的咒语一起。插入一位法师的嘴和插入他的身体有区别吗?征服一位法师的嘴唇和征服他本人有区别吗？</p><p>      皇帝扯住幼弟的头发，强迫他抬起头。亲王的表情相当慵懒，带着一丝被打扰的嗔怒。 于是常青明白，插入嘴唇与插入身体或许没有区别；但他征服了法师的嘴唇，却无法征服其本人。</p><p>      “你看起来很不爽。”他的亲王抱怨道，“你又在胡思乱想些什么？你为什么总给我找麻烦？”他这样说着，伸出舌头把那些液体舔去。</p><p>        这一 切都让人更硬。皇帝思考着，他的弟弟为什么总爱顶嘴呢？这一切都让他更硬了</p><p>      “在想你有没有准备好。”最后他说。他不擅长,也不觉得有必要袒露自己的思考。安溯不会在乎的。法师对一-切都显得毫不在意，他可以接受一通长长的事前演讲，也可以容忍一个莽夫的猛干。他不在意自己是否得到足够的慰藉，也毫不避讳由别人支配他登上顶峰。正如他所回答的:“当然。你想怎么玩都行。”</p><p>      常青长出一口气。“说些好听的。”他命令道。法师又一次证明了他唇舌的灵活。他的神色甚至于肃穆，吐出的词语无一不雅， 却又无一不挑逗——事实上，他用一种学术化的语言去描述幻想，比皇帝所能想象的最色情的勾引还要色情的多。安溯在他面前用语言解构自己的身体，在他眼前铺开享用这副身体的诸多可能。蛇主又一次察觉空气里的味道，像是香木遇上火。</p><p>      “……鉴于以上种种证据，可以得出结论：即便具备相应的身理结构，但该结构应当难以发挥其功用。您大可以放心与我交媾。”安溯清了清嗓子，“内殖腔入口深度约为一指长，以您的发育程度——见鬼。你如果不想听，我们能不能开始做？我说累了——陛下？陛下——常青！哥——！</p><p>      他在皇帝胯上坐直身子，紧跟着又被摁下去。<br/>
“知道了。”蛇主喃喃道。</p><p>      他们开始做。皇帝直插进去。这个时候他们才清楚地认知自己已经忍受了多久。亲王的话语登时碎成颤栗的低吟。他盘住兄长的腰身，抱住那颗埋在胸口的头颅。一切镇定与思考都开始坍塌。他们善于忍受痛苦，但挣脱快感要更困难，尤其是在这种情形下。更不必说，何必费心去破坏这难得的享受？正是等待让果实更加甜美，他们已经等了足够久，现在应该收获。</p><p>      水溢出来，在他们的连接中，在亲王眼中。皇帝喜欢看他哭。谁不喜欢看一个美艳的人为自己落泪呢?无论那眼泪出自极乐还是极痛。常青想从他身上榨取更多，但他实在不知道还有什么手段了。性是一切权力、刑责与征服的终极，而标记是性的终极。可皇帝想要的比标记更多，他想吞吃自己兄弟的意识，想那不驯的灵魂拜服成自己的一部分。那是仅有一次的饕餮大餐，他已经预见其后的空虚。</p><p>      他低下头，吻亲王的眼睛。他低声说:“我要开始标记了。</p><p>      他的幼弟茫然地注视他。哥哥。法师唤他，……啊，……哥哥。 那双绿眼睛潋滟如森林在湖中的倒影，皇帝突入时便碎了遍地。亲王在他的责罚下破碎；常青想，他希望他碎着，不要再弥合了，就碎下去。</p><p>      安溯在腔体被刺入时又一次射出了。他抽搐着，皇帝在他眼中看见溃落的神志。被侵入的身体追逐着快乐，于是常青得以看见那张失控的脸上扯起一个真诚的笑。不是亲王的，而是这副身体的。他无端感到一丝挫败:法师再一次从他指缝间溜走了。但那笑容还是妍丽的，和历史上每一个类似的笑容一样，让人决意为其不计代价。而且它多么廉价啊，一场酣畅的性事足以支付。</p><p>      群蛇之主恹恹地捣弄那处软肉， 直到亲王如任何一个高烧初降的人那般，汗涔涔地醒来，身体却还惫着。腔体里卡着的物什对他该近乎折磨了。皇帝又轻耸几次，欣赏他微蹙的眉头。</p><p>      相较之下，灌注的过程要比传闻中无趣得多。许是因为只有那些将尊严放在如此可笑之处的人才将标记充作一种证明。而他们都清楚，无论再填满或被填满多少次，都与征服和被征服无关。</p><p>      哥哥可吃饱了？待蛇主抽身而出，亲王便揶揄他。周遭的甜香已经淡去，昭示着又一轮情期的退却，如潮水毫不迟疑离开沙滩，留下的才是让人欢悦的东西：汗水、发红的眼尾与烂熟的身体。常青拥着他的幼弟，竭力试图从后颈的腺体处追食余味。直到那甜丝毫也不剩了，他道：再来一次吧。想听你叫。</p><p>法师就嗤笑一声，由他混着残液又插进去。腔口已经封死，牢守那黏浊的独食，摇晃间有一丝微妙的触感。安溯只问：哥哥想听我叫什么？要谄媚还是哀怒？要浪贱还是端庄？就好像皇帝指派他做的不是叫床，而是献唱。他也不顾常青回答，出声似梦呓似的。一会儿说是好哥哥深些慢些，让我好好尝尝；一会儿又叫皇兄饶命，身子要坏了；不知是从什么读物上学得。蛇主也不急切，慢慢将时间消磨去，最后懒懒喂在他身里，本想夸奖两句，亲王却一合眼，兀自睡了，身子还蛇似的盘在饲主身上。</p><p>      第二日早上，皇帝醒来，发现安溯已不知去处。挨到下傍晚，寻到亲王屋子里，才见他打点的整齐，领子直遮住脖颈，仅余眼角的酡红。</p><p>      “你又要出门?”常青问。</p><p>      “没事就别召我。”他的弟弟恹声道，"懒得跑。”法师说着从群蛇之主身边掠过去。常青嗅了嗅，隐约还能闻到一-丝欢好的气味，蛰伏在衣料的熏香下，</p><p>      他便心情很好的目送亲王远去了 。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>